Heart on Fire
by Supernatural Beauty 86
Summary: Castiel Novak joins the basketball team at his new school and meets captain Dean Winchester. The two form a friendship but what happens when feelings start to go deeper. Cas has had a rough past. Can Dean reach his damaged heart? Can the two overcome the obstacles that lay ahead of them? AU/Highschool. Rated M for future chapters. Destiel.


Heart on Fire

_Prologue_

It was a rainy afternoon after basketball tryouts had commenced at Lawrence High. Dean was in the locker room showering the sweat from his naked body. He was one of the last to leave due to staying over for a running session.

Music drifted through the steamy shower room. Dean was lost in his thoughts as 'When the Levee breaks' played softly in the background. He was ripped from his musings when he heard the shower next to him turn on, a gravely voice singing softly. Looking over he sees the new kid that just started school this semester. Dean's eyes roamed up and own the lithe form of his shower mate quickly before staring at the wall.

Dean pulls himself back from his thoughts again. He glances over and decides he is going to speak to the new kid. "Hey man. Name's Dean, Dean Winchester. You're new to Lawrence High right?"

Castiel looks up from soaping up his chest. "Hello Dean. I'm Castiel Novak and yes I'm new here."

Dean shuts the shower off and wraps a towel around his waist just as Castiel finishes and does the same. They both walk back to their lockers and start to get dressed. Castiel looks over and his eyes roam over Dean's strong frame. Dean looks up and notices the attention the new kid is paying to his body. He smirks, "Like what you see there Cas?"

Castiel's eyes go wide at being caught staring. His mouth gaping as he tries to figure out what to say. Deans bursts out laughing and claps Castiel on the back. "Dude, I was just kidding. You've got to learn not to be so uptight Cas." He just met the guy today but it seemed he took things to seriously at times.

Castiel visibly relaxes and takes a deep breath before his brow furrows. He looks confused and slightly upset. Dean immediately decides he doesn't like that look on his new friend and tries to console him. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you so much. It was just a joke."

Cas looks up at him, "You called me Cas." It was a statement more than a question.

Dean smiles, "Yeah man I did. You're name is a mouthful so I thought I'd shorten it. That okay?"

Cas smiles back at him, "Yes, it's fine. It's just...no one has ever called me Cas before."

Dean laughs a little at that, "Has no one ever given you a nickname before?"

Turning and pulling his ACDC shirt over his head Cas sighs. "Well I've had nicknames before but I've always hated them. That is...till now." He looks back over at Dean who is pulling a Led Zeppelin shirt over his head.

He smiled brightly over at Cas. "I'm glad you like it. So...what do you think of the guys who made the team today?"

After thinking the question over in his head for a moment he looks back over at Dean who is throwing dirty clothes in his gym bag. "Well I'm new here so you probably know them better than me but I think we have some really strong players for the upcoming season." Dean hums in agreement.

Cas sets to putting his own sweaty clothes in his gym bag as Dean sets to tying his shoes. After his shoes are tied he grabs his cell out of locker and tosses it on top of Cas' gym bag.

"Do you mind putting your number in there for me? Seeing as I'm captain I need to make sure I have everyone's number."

Cas looks at the phone before picking it up and swiping the screen to get to the contacts list. He quickly adds his number and hands the phone back to Dean who has his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks man. I'll text you later so you have mine as well." He shuts his locker and turns back to see Cas picking up his gym bag. "I gotta jet but I'll see you tomorrow. Later Cas", Dean tosses over his shoulder as he makes his way to the door.

"Bye Dean." Cas straightens up the stuff thats left in his locker then shuts the door. He heads out to his car and heads home.

Fifteen minutes later Cas is in his bedroom pulling out his homework. His thoughts run back to his converation earlier with Dean. He couldn't help but oggle the guy. Dean's body was like a greek god's.

He lays back on his bed and his thoughts wonder to Dean in the shower. The way the water ran over all that tanned muscular body should be a sin. His jeans start to get a little tight at the thought.

"No!" Cas yells to his half unpacked room. "I can't have a crush on my team mate. Besides he is deffinately straight. I don't need any distractions anyhow."

Just then a knock sounds at his door. "Come on in" he says to the door knowing already who is on the other side. The door opens and his brother Gabriel bursts into the room, candy bar in hand.

"What's up little bro? How were the b-ball tryouts? I assume you made it of course." Gabriel hops on the end of his bed and bites into his Snickers bar.

"Of course I made it Gabe. Was there ever any doubt?"

Gabriel acts like he mulling it over then laughs, "Nah, you've always been fast and had quick reflexes." He produces another Snickers out of no where and holds it out to Cas.

Cas just smiles at his sugar obessesed brother and takes the candy. "Thanks Gabe." He opens the wrapper and bites into the cholocately confection.

Gabriel smirks, "So did you happen to meet a hot, interesting enough guy to get into your uptight pants?" Cas looks at him and blushes slightly before Gabriel starts laughing.

"Wow Cassie, who would have thought such a little question would have you blushing. And I'm taking that as a yes." He looks meaningfully at his younger brother.

Cas regains his composure, "Gabe, it wouldn't matter if I was attracted to this person. It would never happen and if it got out it would make a fool of me. I'm pretty sure he is straight." Sighing he sits back against the headboard of his bed.

Gabe sighs, "Well if you don't ask or atleast try you will never know. You have to take chances in life Cassie. Just think it over okay?"

"Fine, I will Gabe but I really don't think it's a good idea."

Gabriel smiles then stands to his feet and heads for the door, "Well I have to work the night shift at the hospital tonight so you're on your own. You good?"

"Yes, Gabe I'll be fine. Go and get to work before you're late."

"Alright but remember what I said. Later little bro."

"Bye Gabe."

Later that night Cas is lying in his bed reading when his phone goes off indicating he had a text. Cas picks up his phone, thumb swiping across the screen. The text was from an unknown number.

**Hey Cas. Wanted to make sure you had my number. -D**

Cas stared at the message for a minute before responding.

**Hello Dean. Thank you for messaging me.-C**

Cas quickly saved Dean's number and layed his phone back down on the bed thinking that would be all he heard from him. A few mintutes later his phone beeped again.

**Wanna hang out after practice tomorrow?-D**

Cas stared down at his phone reading and re-reading the message. Could Dean really want to hang out with him, be his friend? He heard Gabriel's voice lingering in the back of his mind. He had to take a chance and get to know Dean. If nothing else he could be his friend right? He didn't have to let his attraction to him get in the way of that. Smiling Cas replies back.

**I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight Dean.-C**

Cas put his book away and turns the lamp off while he waits for a reply.

**Awesome. :) See ya then. Night Cas.-D**

Cas smiled as he closed out his messages and put his phone on charge. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. He couldn't help but wonder what the day would hold. For the first time in long time he went to sleep with the excitement of tomorrow.

*****_This is my first fic in a long time and my first fic on this site so please feel free to give me your feedback. Just please don't throw cyber tomatoes lol. Feel free to shoot me ideas or tell me wh_

* * *

_ere you would like to see the story go*****_


End file.
